watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Asuka Katō/@comment-3434177-20190627053446/@comment-27702860-20190627062957
Wait, with Kaho? . . . To resume, this fandom is sick. Well, yeah, Adult males reading manga with teenage girls. There is a reason that for most manga ''and ''anime the girls all look western with boobs that break the laws of physics. So you are going to have "that" contingent, and they are probably pissed that WataMote does not sufficiently "fan service" them. Forget them. Again, WataMote seems to thankfully avoid the Tremendous Boobs and other than allowing high school girls to dye their hair, their characters "look Japanese" rather than something from the West. Heck, even Uchi looked Japanese before she decided to channel Yū on her own, though I would go with the undyed simple long hair rather than short braids. . . . Though is it not interesting that so many characters changed their appearances prior to entering high school? Tomoko really cares for her friends, so much until point where she feels she could lose her 'power ' for being fine at being alone again, and even Yoshida remarked it felt out of character that she proposed a trip with everybody of them. Weeeeelllllllll . . . I do not know if Tomoko cared for them. The "blow up" with Yuri primarily came from both of them failing to listen to the other. But she has gotten better. The funny thing is that Tomoko could turn around the same charge to Masaki: why do you dress and act as a delinquent if you do not want to be treated as such? Though it does show that Masaki noticed that in her own way Tomoko kept people away. If you have had those days where you barely can walk straight, . . . not counting the fact to deal with that bad-face-old-guy-teacher. Indeed. And she probably did not want to text the same response to everyone. But even so, haters remark the relationship of Asuka with Tomoko is forced and put into with shoehorn, despite she started to relate with her since chapter 106. Yeah, well screw them. For all we know it is Kato who has forced herself into a role and sees Tomoko as a way to safely break out of it . . . a bit! Who knows? I will say it clearly, the Asuka's behavior is abnormal from her, Well, it certainly seems that way to those who do not know her at all well. It may be that Katō has never met anyone willing to talk about such subjects. Also, as Tomoko notes, Katō seems to know "dirty" terminology and makes puns and references. Perhaps the ones you list below either never paid attention or simply are not that close to Katō. Again, we do not get to "see" a lot of the "backstory." So, for example, does Kaho walk quietly home with her or does she ask her why she invited Tomoko to fondle her. We do not know the answer to that, obviously. *''Akane, who has been friend of her since seemingly Kyoto trip, she considered Asuka was overestimating Tomoko when she defended her of Nemo for joking about she didn't suit for Aoyama University.'' **Is she really a friend or just an aquaintance? That is an important distinction. Akane did not know her best friend very well. *''Maybe some off-topic here, but Miyazaki pointed out they didn't think those two were friends, surely because she isn't to see Asuka, but she wasn't this wrong by thinking it feels jarring a beauty and popular girl were touring with a creep one.'' **And it does seem a surprise that the "Glamor Girl" takes an interest in the "Creepy Girl." But there are a lot of potential reasons from Katō just being nice all the way to the Otaku Yuri Fantasies. It does compare to my favorite line from The Girl with Glasses who simply muses that the "pairing" of Uchi and Tomoko "is interesting." *It makes sense the Fuuka-Kaho-Miho trio thinks Tomoko is a weird, not anyone say in public something about fondling the plot to other girl, they didn't know her, but the big surprise it was when Asuka offered herself to being groped. Fuuka initially thought Asuka was joking, but right away she corrected her idea by remembering she had never made jokes like that. **I do not disagree, but do they really know Katō? Hell, if Katō was honest with Tomoko, that she wanted to act like a "normal girl," just a bit, maybe she never felt comfortable discussing such with Kaho, Fūka, or others. Tomoko seems "open." *''Asuka knows perfectly that kind of topics are impolite for being said in public, but even so she didn't think twice for making that offer.'' **See above: Tomoko seems open to such. In a way like the way Tomoko hoped Shizuku would be open to talk about messing around with her boyfriend. *''It almost seems like if Asuka was being smug at thinking Tomoko replied only to her, and at knowing Itou ran into her last day, she went immediately for knowing about it, not mattering she sat onto place of Minami, and taking Futaki by surprise.'' **Oh I agree. It is funny, I joked about her being a Serial Killer and all of that, but some of her looks! I am a gratified that some linked to on reddit seem to play up that Ultra Yandere aspect of Katō. Now we do not know Futaki much, like why the hell she would give a badge to Itō, but she may have just picked up on Katō smiling over Uchi asking if Tomoko was "disgusting" and Itō denying that. "Why is she smiling?" Futaki wonders. Before then, you had Katō walking over to Itō with a smile that would make Cersi Lannister cringe. *Shortly after, her happy expresion is turned un held rage when she realizes Tomoko talked with Yuu via phone, though I'm not sure who called who. **"Teenage Wasteland!" Who is up on the hierarchy! Getting a simple text is better than no text but NOT BETTER THAN A PHONE CALL! WHY YOU NOT CALL ME, TOMOKO?!!1!! If I could conclude something about information given, it's that for Asuka the being just one friend of Tomoko isn't enough, she wants Tomoko see her relationship with her in a closer level, until the same one she has with her bestie, even if that implies the fact of forcing things at her favor, no matter if this disturbs to whoever are near from her, the real question is why. Where I would correct you is that Asuka does not want to be just an aquaintance of Tomoko. Fūka, her friend, Minami, all of them were "classmates," "aquaintances," people she meets in school and is polite to. The $34,578 Question is why for which we have Walls of Text speculation. Here is an interesting question: when Katō looks all shy when Tomoko uses a cruder term for "hair," is she really embarrassed or is she playing on the references that Tomoko thinks she makes? Though I think if Katō replied, "oh you want to touch me down there? Sure. Let's take a break" heads would have exploded. And talking about that, how is that possible haters in 4chan say over and over the the behavior of Asuka is forced The same reason White Supremacists are ignorance Cunts, people who think the Earth is flat are ignorant fools, and New York Jets fans are a sad, sad, deluded group that needs to be put out of their collective misery. They are not thinking. They are just posting for attention. To quote William Tiberius Shatner: "It's just a TV show!" This is just a cartoon. A good one. You have to wonder how people trolled one another back in the 1800s. Actually I know: they wrote letters to newspapers. Look up Junius to see how complicated insult is actually done: It is the coward who fawns upon those above him. It is the coward who is insolent whenever he dares be so. when other characters notice the way by which she acts in public '''is strange'? It would be a forced behavior if the same series took those events as if these were the normal rule, but that is not the case.'' I think both Tomoko and Katō play with conventions against Poor Curious Fūka: they call her out on discussing something private in public even though they both do. Fūka cannot handle the contradiction. Even if she calls them both on it, it does not excuse her for being impolite. She was stuck, she knew she was stuck, and it frustrates her. Though here is the funny thing, notice that Katō took Hina aside, then Tomoko aside to conclude, "so . . . vagina." Now we can Wall of Text that Tomoko admitting to peeking up Hina's skirt where she could see Hina's Road to a Christening indicates, to Katō, that this is a girl I can discuss sexual matters with without being embarrassed. Fine. Why does Fūka not simply take Katō aside? I suspect it is because they are not "friends," they are "aquaintances." Katō indicated as much when she replied to Fūka's suggestion that she did not think Katō was the type to play table tennis. "All in all, it's just another brick in the Wall of Text!" "How can you have any puddin' if you haven't had yer meat?!!"